Ups
by annpui
Summary: Jangan lupa kuncilah pintunya. Summary ancur to the max. Enjoy.


**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo(s), dan teman-teman yang lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T or M? **

**Hope you like it reader ;D**

* * *

**Annpui, proudly present**

**Ups**

* * *

Kegiatan belajar mengajar sore itu telah berakhir, seluruh orang di Akademik baik Guru maupun murid sudah pergi, kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Menyisakan seorang guru Akademi dan seorang mantan ANBU berduan diruang kelas.

Kakashi melirik Iruka yang duduk disebrangnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan pemuda berwajah manis itu yang sedang menulis laporan kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini. Kakashi menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Ia paling suka mengamati Iruka dalam keheningan seperti ini, baginya inilah adalah hiburan pelepas penat selepas semua kegiatan seharian yang melelahkan.

Salah satu bagian tubuh yang Kakashi suka dari Iruka adalah matanya. Mata yang selalu menatap lembut penuh kasih sayang kepada semua orang, tatapannya seolah menyiratkan—tenang, kau pasti akan baik baik saja—benar benar tatapan yang menenangkan. Tapi pisahkan tatapan penuh kasih sayang itu. Iruka tidak hanya memberikan Kakashi tatapan— tenang, kau pasti akan baik baik saja—nya itu, namun juga tatap malu malu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Kakashi pernah tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Iruka dengan Kurenai. Iruka mengatakan bahwa ia lemah terhadap siakap manjanya Kakashi yang bagaikan—anak kecil yang selalu menempel pada bonekanya—dan Kakashi dibuat terbahak bahak karenanya.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan sambil tetap memandang lembut Iruka.

"Kakashi hentikan memandangiku terus, aku merasa tidak nyaman lagipula apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengisyaratkan tidak ada apa apa. Iruka kembali meneruskan penulisan laporannya.

Baiklah, ia akui ia paling suka jika Iruka menjadi salah tingkah karena perbuatannya. Menggoda Iruka lebih tepatnya. Melihat ekspersi mimik muka Iruka yang bersemu merah, merupakan pemandangan yang menggemaskan bukan?

"Nee Iruka..."

"Hmm..."

Jawab Iruka tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Kau tau tadi saat aku makan siang dikedai langgananku, tiba tiba ada perempuan manis yang menghampiriku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Kau tau Iruka anak itu manis sekali! Rambutnya ikal dan kelihatannya lembut, lalu badannya mungil sekali"

"Oh..."

"Dia bertanya, apakah kehadirannya menggangguku. Aku jawab tidak, lalu tanpa aku sangka dia—"

"Menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu?"

Sela Iruka cepat. Kakashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_Kena kau Iruka._

"Oh, apakah kau ada disana saat kejadian itu berada Iruka?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku dapat menebaknya, sebagaimana aku tau kau selalu dikelilingi oleh perempuan"

Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Iruka yang masih tetap berkutat dengan laporannya. Kakashi berdiri disisi meja, dan mencodongkan tubuhnya menghadap Iruka. Iruka menatapnya tajam, namun kembali luluh karena Kakashi telah memasang senyum andalannya.

Iruka mendesah pelan. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Kakashi akan melancarkan aksinya. Seperti biasa menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Terus dia mengajakku kencan Iruka, aku tidak tega menolaknya soalnya ia kelihatan mau menangis. Bolehkah terima ajakannya?"

Iruka kini paham rencana Kakashi kali ini. Kakashi ingin memanasinya. Sebuah rencana pintar.

_Maaf saja Kakashi kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu._

"Boleh saja, jika itu maumu"

Kakashi melongo tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Iruka bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli seperti itu. Apakah kali ini gurauannya sudah diluar batas hingga Iruka marah seperti ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda Iruka"

"Jika kau seriuspun tak apa"

Kakashi kembali melongo dengan tatapan horror memandang Iruka yang sedang membereskan peralatan mengajarnya. Iruka marah, yang berarti petaka.

Baru saja Iruka melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat duduk, Kakashi menahan ujung lengan baju Iruka.

"Apa Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Maaf aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah"

_Kena kau Kakashi._

Sudut bibir Iruka terangkat sedikit, Iruka terkekeh geli. Ternyata rasanya sesenang ini menggoda seorang. Rasanya sekarang ia tau kenikmatan yang Kakashi dapatkan ketika Kakashi berhasil menggoda dirinya, sial.

Iruka membalikan badannya bersiap angkat kaki, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan tangan Kakashi meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, atau kau akan menyesal Iruka"

"Apa itu? Emang kau mau apa bila aku tak memaafkanmu?" Iruka memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak habis pikir dari mana datangnya kepercayaan diri Kakashi yang begitu besar.

"Menggodamu, bagaimana?"

"Ancaman yang manis Kakashi tapi tidak terimakasih"

"Ayolah Iruka, sekalian aku ingin meminta bayaran apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku saat makan siang tempo hari"

Iruka hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Kakashi, bagaimana bisa Kakashi menyadarinya. Bukankah ia sedang tidur waktu itu karena kekenyangan.

"Kau... tidak tidur ya?"

"Salahmu sendiri menyangkaku tidur. Padahal akukan hanya memejamkan mata menikmati hilir angin"

Iruka membuang muka, berusaha menyamarkan rona merah dipipihnya.

Kakashi berdeham senang. Memori beberapa hari lalu terlintas dibenaknya. Siang itu cuaca begitu sejuk, membuat mata terasa berat untuk dibuka apalagi ditambah perut yang terisi penuh. Sebenarnya Kakashi memang tertidur hanya saja tidak semua panca indra ikut beristirahat juga. Ia ingat wajah memerah Iruka ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Iruka tertangkap basah sedang mengecup pipinya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kakashi"

"Jadi boleh kuambil bayarannya?"

"Tentu tid—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kakashi sudah mendorong keras tubuhnya kebelakang. Fuji mengernyit ngeri begitu menyadari kini setengah badannya sedang terbaring diatas meja dengan kedua tanganya ditahan diantara kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kakashi lepaskan" desis Iruka marah bercampur malu

"Tidak mau, akan kulepaskan jika kau memaafkanku"

Seringai tipis terlukis diwajah Kakashi, membuat Iruka menatap ngeri kearah Kakahi.

"Lepas Kakashi, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk" Iruka berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi menikmati aksi Iruka yang sedang ia rasa begitu menggemaskan.

Kakashi memajukan Kepalanya mendekati wajah bersemu merah milik Iruka, "Kujamin tidak akan ada Iruka" bisik Kakashi. Iruka dapat merasakan gerakan bibir kakashi menyentuh kupingnya.

"Kaka—"

"Ssssh diam Iruka, ini tidak akan lama"

Kakashi mengalihkan bibirnya dari kuping Iruka menuju pipi, mengucupnya berkali-kali. Turun ke rahangnya, kemudian leher. Kakashi menjilat leher Iruka sebelum mengigitnya kecil, meninggalkan tanda merah kepemilikannya.

Kembali kakashi menggerakan Bibirnya keatas, melewati dagu Iruka dengan sebuah kecupan beruntun, dan mendarat mulus dibibir Iruka yang lembut. Terdengar erangan tertahan meluncur dari mulut Iruka ketika Kakashi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa terdiam Iruka, bukankah tadi kau menolakku mentah-mentah hmm?"

Kakashi terseyum menang, mendapati dirinya menang dalam permainan ini. Kakashi kembali mengecup Iruka pelan, menyeka sudut bibir Iruka dengan lidahnya. Iruka memilih untuk bungkam seribu bahasa, membiarkan Kakashi melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Kakashi meraih ikat rambut Iruka, membuat rambut iruka tergerai bebas menghiasi wajahnya. Kakashi sudah siap kembali menjalankan aksinya.

**Cklek.**

"Iruka-sensei~ aku tunggu-tunggu di Ichiraku Ramen kenapa tak kunjung datang, aku menunggumu selama satu jam tapi karena kau tak kunjung datang akhirnya aku makan dengan teme, ya kan teme?"

Sasuke mematung, ia melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Hey teme ada apa?"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan tanpa dikomando wajahnya sukses memerah.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Iruka masih tetap bergeming ditempatnya, dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, mereka berdua terkejut bukan main melihat murid didikannya berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Kakashi-sensei... Lepaskan tanganmu dari Iruka-sensei!" teriak Naruto salah tingkah memergoki kedua senseinya, Naruto menunjuk Kakashi agar segera menjauh dari Iruka dengan membabi buta, "—dan lagi jika mau melakukan...uhuk...itu...setidaknya...setidaknya kunci pintu dong Nyaa!" seru Naruto panik seraya berlari keluar ruangan, ia tidak kuat jika harus menatap pemandangan _itu _lebih lama lagi.

Iruka yang sudah lepas dari keterkejutannya, segera membenahi dirinya dan segera menyusul Naruto.

"Naruto tunggu!"

Sasuke menyeringai jahil menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang memunguti berkas-berkas iruka yang terjatuh dari atas meja karena ulahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei seharusnya kau lebih bisa menahan diri"

"Diam"

The End

* * *

**A/N: Fanfic pertama KakaIru akhirnya selesai~ fic yang sebenernya udah lama tersimpan didalam file netbook, dengan ceritanya yang agak maksa XD tapi karena gemas ingin bikin ff KakaIru akhirnya dipublish deh. Dan entah kenapa di fic ini aku keliatan banget pevertnya duuh efek mau UN nih DX. **

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


End file.
